Pokémon Una Nueva Aventura (UNA)
by Pidgeo2904
Summary: Ash y Misty concretan su relación luego de mucho tiempo de idas y vueltas. El ha logrado convertirse en gran Maestro Pokémon pero no significa que sus desafíos hayan concluido, ella es hoy la Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste pero deberá acompañar a su amado en una aventura que ambos nunca imaginaron. Acompaña a estos héroes a un nuevo viaje con una bendición para ellos.
1. Quién lo diría

Habían pasado algunos años es cierto, pero no habían cambiado nada, eran los mismo de siempre, tal como aquel primer día en que se cruzaron, ese día en que él tomó prestado su bicicleta de ella. Eran los últimos días de Abril en Pueblo Paleta, Ash seguía siendo tan testarudo, distraído y emprendedor como cuando niño, siempre al lado de fiel, leal y amigo Pikachu; ya tenía veintiséis años y empezaba a gozar de unas merecidas vacaciones junto a todos sus Pokemon, luego de proclamarse campeón de la Liga Asiática, que fue muy dura no hace falta decirlo, que demandó un largo viaje de parte del entrenador y su Pokemon eléctrico para recolectar las medallas que lo calificaran para ser parte de dicho torneo, en el camino logró atrapar a otras nuevas criaturas que formaron parte de la amplia colección de amigos que ya tenía el joven de Pueblo Paleta y eso sin mencionar que los nuevos amigos que fue conociendo en el sendero que lo llevó al campeonato de la Liga Asiática.

Ahora bien, la pregunta candente era qué haría el hombre conocido y respetado en gran parte del mundo como Ash Ketchum del Pueblo Paleta con su vida, por sus participaciones magistrales en la Liga Pokemon, La Liga Naranja, La Liga Jhotto, Liga Sinnoh entre otros, dando un lucimiento de sus grandes habilidades y talentos en el entrenamiento Pokemon y eso sin mencionar su gran amistad con la variedad de especímenes que tenía bajo su mando. La prensa internacional nunca supo darle una pareja al entrenador, se lo vinculó con May, Down y Misty, quienes cada en su momento, fue compañera de viaje y aventura del flamante maestro Pokemon, pero ninguna de ellas había sido declarada concretamente como el amor de Ash, hasta ya llegaban a preguntarse ¿Acaso el corazón del entrenador pokemon no tenía dueño? Pero la realidad era algo más simple que todo eso.

**Cómo están, aquí me presentó muy humildemente con un fic que trata de un clásico como Pokemon. Quién no lo vio; quién no jugó a adivinar con quién se quedaría Ash para muchos incluyéndome la pareja que este muchacho forma con la pelirroja Misty es la ideal, es lo más cercano a la concreción en realidad y ha estado corriendo un video de la supuesta hija de este par pero por averiguaciones propias pude concluir que ese video tiene en realidad otro significado, por lo cual no fue decepción sino desilusión. He allí el cómo me inspiré para compartir con ustedes este fic que va a tratar de una de las parejas más favoritas de todo el anime Ash y Misty. Espero lo disfruten.**

**Observación: El anime Pokemon, sus personajes y situaciones son propiedad original de otra persona, disculpen pero no sé quién si me ayudan a saberlo se los agradecería. Lo que sí declaro como mío es la presenta historia. Muchas Gracias.**

Eran los nueve de la mañana del domingo, la noche anterior había sido una muy animada, por el hecho que Pueblo Paleta estuvo de fiesta, es que fue el acto de recibimiento que recibió el flamante campeón Pokemon; la celebración duró hasta la madrugada y por lo que aparentaba el pueblo entero estaría desierto y en silencio por ese día; un punto importante era que, absolutamente nadie tenía conocimiento ni se imaginaba que cierta pareja se concreto, por lo menos fugazmente en la fiesta, calculando fríamente como una situación común, podría decirse que todo fue producto de un accidente, aunque la tentación y el calor de esa noche, también tendrían que ser sospechosos a culpabilidad.

**FLASH BACK.**

Música, alegría, risas, comida, bailes, charlas, amigos, parientes y más, era por lo menos una parte de lo que se podía divisar en el patio trasero de la residencia y laboratorio del profesor Oak, que ofreció su morada para la celebración del reciente campeonato del entrenador local, el mismo que recibió de parte del gobernador y compueblanos un merecido homenaje en el centro del pueblo, pero ahora todo lo citado al principio era parte del festejo privado durante esa misma noche. La Sra. Ketchum, el dueño de casa, Gary, Richy, May, Down, Brock, Iris, Seylan, Xavi y Andru (estos últimos, hicieron compañía a Ash en los últimos tiempos) las hermanas enfermeras Joy, las oficiales Jenny, Misty, debo agregar que a escondidas Mewtho, solo Pikachu lo sabía, por supuesto estaban Charizard, Squartle, Bulbasaur, Heracross, Kingler y los demás Pokemon y por supuesto el agasajado disfrutaban de aquella velada, todo era tan divertido pero no podía faltar entre cierta pelirroja y el entrenador. Ambos se habían excusado pues ya empezaban a sentir las primeras influencias del sueño, este último, se disculpó con todos sus invitados pero solicitó que continuaran con el festejo sin él.

_Ay, eres un inmaduro Ash… - Decía la Lider del Gimnasio Celeste, mientras que ambos debían compartir el mismo sendero, pues esta por invitación de la Sra. Ketchum, se quedaría a dormir en la casa de ellos, por ende Ash y Misty a medida que caminaban, no tardaron en hallar un tema de discusión, es más bien un punto de ebullición entre ellos.

_Como si tú fueras tan madura… - Respondió el muchacho, que solo se limitó a colocar las manos en los bolsillos y reservarle la mirada a su receptora…

_Más que tú… por supuesto que sí – Continuó la muchacha, que inflaba los cachetes de la rabia.

_Luego no te preguntes por qué no tienes un esposo… eres una amargada… - Soltó el Maestro Pokémon, más víctima de la rabia que dueño de su templanza.

_Hah, eso dices… Por lo menos yo sí puedo decir que tendré un esposo algún día… - Contestó la pelirroja, que con la misma edad que su acompañante por ese mismo sendero, se embelleció más, ahora ya contaba con una cabellera con largor un poco más de sus hombros.

_... Qué me quieres decir… - Dijo Ash, que ahora no es que comprendiera un cuerpo tan atlético, pero si bien cuidado y con mucha resistencia, por producto de los numerosos entrenamientos con sus pokemon.

_Qué nadie querría ser tu esposa, con tu inmadurez y con tu terquedad… tonto – Respondió con rabia la muchacha, con los puños apuntando hacia el centro de la tierra.

_ ¿Ah sí?... Y dices que tendrás un esposo algún día… con tu amargura e intromisiones en asuntos que no te incumben, juzgando a los demás porque no piensan ni se manejan como tú… - Dijo el entrenador de Pikachu, que ya se encontraba dormido en la mochila que cargaba, pero si los tonos seguían subiendo, era muy probable que volviera a despertar; pronto ya se encontraban en el interior del domicilio Ketchum, discutiendo siempre ya sin recordar cómo fue que terminaron en esa discusión.

_Ay, admite Ash Ketchum que… si te pido que seas mi esposo aceptarías sin dudarlo ni pensarlo – Dijo Misty, no sabría decirles si sabiendo o escuchándose, quizás se arrepentiría de lo dicho, dependía de lo que respondiera Ash, pero este estaba muy lejos de poner pausa y mucho menos fin al asunto.

_Oh por favor Misty… Solo di que mueres por ser mi esposa… - Dijo Ash, que luego se sorprendió con sus propias palabras… Qué era lo que pasaba por las mentes de este par, que con sus comentarios no supieran más que guardar silencio, mientras que se observaban detenidamente y con semblantes pasmados, quizás esperando escuchar qué decía el otro, para poder proseguir con la discusión, que a esas alturas, ya era una reverenda estupidez… ¿qué… acaso les divertía discutir y pelearse todo el tiempo?.

Pronto, no sabría decirles con exactitud si qué habitación, si el de Ash o el de invitados que pertenecería por esa noche a Misty, pero lo que puedo asegurar, es que la puerta en cuestión provocó un gran estruendo cuando estrelló el lado interior de su hoja por la pared, producto de una patada que el muchacho propinó con su pie izquierdo, sin mirar, con los brazos ocupados cargando a la pelirroja que se hallaba atada a él, liando sus piernas desnudas por la cintura de Ash, ella rodeó el cuello del entrenador con sus brazos, mientras que descontrolados besos iban y venían y el destino de tan alborotada entrada era el lecho que esas cuatro paredes comprendían, las palabras sobraban y la razón ni siquiera tenía derecho a voto en ese momento, lo que importaba en ese instante, era el momento valga la redundancia; luego ya no importaba nada, el tiempo, la hora, el olvidado sueño que obligó a citada pareja a abandonar el festejo, ni siquiera los pokemon, ni siquiera existía pensamiento ni duda, no hace falta describir la finalidad de tal situación. La luna era el único testigo, sus rayos rebeldemente presenciaban la escena, mientras que se introducía desde la ventana con las persianas abiertas, cuyas cortinas bailaban al ritmo del viento norte que acariciaba los techos del Pueblo Paleta y aquel segundo piso que sería recuerdo de la forma más ortodoxa o común tal vez, de terminar una acalorada discusión.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ash despertó, percatándose que se hallaba boca para abajo con su cabeza escondida bajo la almohada y completamente desnudo, la verdad que se sonrojó al notarse en esa condición, era digno de una borrachera lo sucedido la noche anterior; pero esa era la cuestión**, **que fue lo que lo llevó a terminar en ese estado, al costado de ella, en la misma cama, junto a esa pelirroja que estaba acostada junto a él también desnuda, tapada por las sábanas es verdad pero su naturaleza masculina no podía evitar recordarse que pudo explorar ese hermoso valle entre sus senos, bellos horizontes y montes de su piel blanca hace algunas pocas horas solamente; no podía evitar sentirse apenado, nunca se imaginó el hecho que alguna vez la tendría a Misty como su mujer, completamente para él, sonreía incrédulo pues tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba mucho la idea. Luego de contemplarla por unos instantes, optó por levantarse sutilmente para no molestar el sueño de su amada, no sería mala idea el detalle de llevarle el desayuno a la cama.

A medida que avanzaba por el pasillo, recordaba que seguramente su madre estaba también profundamente dormida, por lo cual debía agregar más atención a sus movimientos para no producir ningún ruido que significara el despertar de ninguna de las dos mujeres que se encontraban en la casa; al final del pasillo ubicó su mochila con Pikachu también profundamente dormido en su anterior, el entrenador Pokemon ya no recordaba el porqué empezaron a discutir anoche, ya tan solo podía rememorar el placentero desenlace. El maestro Pokemon fue a la cocina y empezó a prepara un capuchino, pan tostado con dulce de guayaba y mantequilla; no podía dejar de preguntarse que harían el resto del día siendo que era domingo y el pueblo entero estaba recuperándose del desvelo de anoche, por lo que prácticamente este sería completamente de ellos, pero ya lo decidirían cuando ella despertara.

Por otro lado, Misty finalmente despertó recordando el maravilloso acontecimiento de anoche, pensaba mientras soltaba un largo suspiro con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro… Cómo es que el amor es tan complejo… En cuántas ocasiones peleó y se discutió con el muchacho pero nunca se habían animado a hablar de lo que verdaderamente sentían… Es más los dos eran unos tontos, de su parte siempre lo recordaba, se preguntaba por dónde andará, si conoció a alguna otra chica, que otros logros iba recolectando en los viajes que emprendía sin su compañía, primero con la castaña Maysabía que no podía exigirle al muchacho que la llamara pero siempre que se enteraba de él o lo veía se llenaba de alegría y nunca supo darle una explicación razonable, pero ahora todo estaba bien definido… Pero qué pasaría a partir de ahora. Misty se volteó queriendo encontrar el cuerpo dormido de quien la amó anoche, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver solamente un espacio vacío, una leve preocupación viajó por la mente de la líder del Gimnasio Celeste.

_¿Ash? - Preguntó incrédulamente la muchacha que se sentó tapándose con las sábanas, buscando al entrenador que en ese segundo a la habitación con una charola con el desayuno para ambos.

_Ah, ya despertaste, … bueno… ya no tendrá el resalto que debiera pero sorpresa… - Dijo Ash con una sonrisa, mientras que observaba el mismo gesto de parte de la entrenadora acuática pokemon, con un agrego de rubor en sus mejillas.

_Gracias, que lindo todo se ve muy delicioso - Dio un cumplido Misty, acomodándose para que Ash ubicará su desayuno sobre sus muslos.

_Espero que te guste… La verdad no soy muy bueno en la cocina pero esta era una ocasión especial - Agregó el flamante maestro Pokemon; no se percato de ello ni no dijo ella, pero Misty se vio muy elogiada por ser considerada importante por quien le hizo compañía en el sueño.

_ ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda para preparar el desayuno? - Quiso saber Misty, mientras que acercaba el pan tostado con dulce y mantequilla a su labios.

_Te veías muy tierna dormida y no quise molestarte - Respondió Ash, produciendo un sonrojo bastante pronunciado en los dos, pero había un punto bastante importante que debían tocar, es más, lo que aconteció con ellos anoche les obligaba a poner puntos en claro.

Luego de algunos minutos entre risas, comentarios, historias, anécdotas Ash y Misty terminaron de desayunar, cada uno se duchó y se vistió para que posteriormente descubrieran que la Sra. Ketchum seguía dormida, el único que se hallaba despierto era Pikachu que saludó a la pareja saltando en sus respectivos hombros para terminar acomodándose en el lado izquierdo de su entrenador y mejor amigo, notando un clímax y conexión bastante armonioso entre el maestro y la sirena pokemon. Ash, Misty y Pikachu salieron a pasear por el silencioso Pueblo Paleta, sus senderos de tierra estaban desiertos, apenas el leve fresco de la mañana, acariciando las copas de los árboles era lo que zumbaba en los oídos de quienes estaban tomados de la mano; a eso del mediodía, volvieron a la casa para prepararse un almuerzo y luego buscar un buen sitio para disfrutarlo al aire libre, acto seguido y habiendo almorzado todo, recorrieron los alrededores, el bosque, las praderas seguidos de sus jardines hasta llegar a un lago, que tenía conexión a un arroyo que de alguna manera fue donde inició todo entre ellos, supongo que todos lo recordamos. Para fortuna del trío que tenía todo el lugar solamente para ellos, encontraron un bote en la orilla y no se les ocurrió mejor idea que adentrarse al lago… Pronto vieron como algunas nubes se juntaban en el cielo, eran apenas tres, luego fueron seis, luego el maestro, la sirena y el ratón eléctrico vieron como el horizonte se oscurecía, por influencias del clima que parecía tendía a empeorar y ellos que se encontraban en el medio del agua en aquel bote.

_Demonios… Ash debemos volver - Sugirió la pelirroja, ante la aprobación del pokemon amarillo y del respectivo Maestro Pokemon.

_Si… es verdad, si permanecemos aquí podría ser peligroso, no se preocupen voy a tratar de dar vuelta el bote… - Dijo el muchacho, accediendo a la solicitud de la entrenadora acuática… muy en el fondo, la pareja se lamentaba por no haber terminado el día de la manera que lo deseaban…

A medida que Ash remaba, la orilla quedaba más cerca pero este no contó con que tenía que empezar a luchar contra la corriente que ya corría por fuerza del viento, pareciera la tormenta se apresuró en llegar y ya estaba a punto de hacerles compañía. Avanzaron los segundos, el viento soplaba más fuerte y la orilla de destino parecía estar cada vez más lejos, eso sin mencionar los truenos y relámpagos que saludaba siendo el único que alumbraba en el cielo, en medio de toda oscuridad provocado por las nubes negras que cubrieron el mismo; la pelirroja y Pikachu se abrazaban como si uno u otro tuviera firmeza, mientras que el entrenador seguía remando más allá que ya le dolían los brazos por causa del cansancio.

El viento finalmente los llevó a volar, yendo a parar a las afueras del Pueblo Paleta, donde alguna vez Ash y Pikachu cruzaron rumbo al Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Verde; el campo donde aterrizaron nuestros héroes, era en medio de un pastizal, a cercanías de un sendero de tierra roja y aún estaba bajo las influencias del tan inestable clima de esa tarde de domingo, poco a poco también el lodo iría acompañando a los cuerpos inmóviles del flamante maestro pokemon, la líder del gimnasio y al ratón eléctrico, que luego de pasados unos minutos recuperaron el conocimiento pero tardarían en disponer de sus piernas que quedaron paralizadas por la rotunda caída. Lo que no sabían es que habían caído involuntariamente en una zona cubierta y rodeada de una bandada de Speadrrow que se criaban en aquel lugar y ante la vista de tres intrusos en su territorio se disponían a atacarlos obviamente sin previo aviso; de súbito el ataque dio inicio y con un estruendoso sonido tomaron vuelo con destino a los tres cuerpos que ya empezaban a sentir sus extremidades, cuando el peligroso ataque se encontraba por lo menos a diez metros Pikachu logró reincorporarse para luego sufrir de un tremendo susto al visualizar el panorama en el cual se encontraban, quién diría que todo fue tan romántico hace algunos horas y ahora se podría decir que estaban cara a cara con la muerte, pues ese tipo de Pokemon tenía la fama de ser infalibles cazadores; lo más rápido que podía Pikachu trató de levantar a su entrenador primeramente.

_Pikapi… Pikapi - Trataba de llamar la atención el pokemon sacudiendo con sus patitas la espalda de este.

_Pikachu… qué pasa… estás bien - Preguntó Ash no notando la preocupación de su primer compañero de aventura, debo aclara que tanto el cuerpo de este como el de la pelirroja se hallaban boca para abajo, por lo que en el acto el maestro no visualizaría desde el principio el motivo de la exaltación del pokemon eléctrico.

_Pikapi, Pikachu, pila, pila, pila… chau… - Dijo Pikachu, no sabría decirles que sin opción o cansado de no poder hacer entrar en razón a su dueño y amigo, pero creyó eficiente y eficaz el electrocutar a su receptor con un Impact Trueno, para que Ash de alguna forma se pusiera de pie, eran realmente efectivos los ataques eléctricos de Pikachu, incluso para obligar a reaccionar a su entrenador.

_Pikachu… por qué hiciste eso… - Dijo Ash, recuperándose de la "ayuda" que le proporcionó su compañero, pero luego volteó a la escena importante y entendió que la situación no era la más tranquila y supo que debían actuar rápido, pero su preocupación se acentuó al ver que Misty aún yacía inconsciente; los Speadrrow ya estaban a cinco metros de entrar en contacto con ellos, mientras que sus pies se introducían en el lodo en medio de aquel pastizal, con ese viento suroeste que azotaba con fuerza aquella zona, la lluvia que también mostraba participación, mientras que los truenos y relámpagos parecían partir la tierra en mil pedazos en cada aparición, aún así los Pokemon tipo aire se mostraban firmes en su destino de vuelo, parecían avispas observando vagamente la cantidad en la que se disponían a atacar. Ash no supo más que derramar lágrimas, hace cuanto tiempo cuando recién iniciaba su viaje pasó por lo mismo, protegiendo aquella oportunidad a su Pikachu, sellando ese momento una gran amistad con este, ahora no solo debía volver a protegerlo, sino también debía resguardar al amor de su vida; parecía que toda su vida se paseaban por su mente, mientras que abría ya los brazos para entregarse la bandada salvaje de Pokemon que pretendía cazarlos, aún con gotas que no eran precisamente desde el cielo que se resbalaban por sus mejillas sucias y cansadas… La vida había sido muy irónica y no se había dado cuenta, en cuántas oportunidades se había peleado, discutido, gritado, malentendido con ella, eso sin mencionar las veces que se separaron y aún así les daba una felicidad mutua el volver a verse y reencontrarse, cómo no lo interpretó antes, pero ahora ya era tarde, solo un día pudieron disfrutar de su amor juntos, ahora lo más probable es que ya no la volvería a ver..

_ ¡Ash! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! - Se oyó de repente, Ash no volteó, esa pregunta solo lo obligó a abrir los ojos de la impresión - ¡Ven, escapemos! - Agregó la pelirroja que se había despertado y notado la situación en la que se encontraban.

_Pikapi… - Continuó Pikachu, de alguna forma dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con la líder de gimnasio, de seguro tendrían una oportunidad escapando a la corrida de ese lugar, mientras que estiraba el jean de su entrenador que le estaba dando la espalda.

_Pikachu… Misty… corran… sálvense ustedes… - Respondió Ash, sorprendiendo a los dos que esperaban por él para escapar, también al borde de las lágrimas… - … Si corremos juntos tarde o temprano nos alcanzarán y no servirá de nada… sin embargo, si me quedo, les daré más tiempo para que logren escapar… así que háganlo… sálvense, olvídense de mi… - Dijo el entrenador que volvió a cerrar los ojos solamente esperando ser alcanzado por esos pokemon que se hallaban cada vez más cerca.

_Pikapi… - Dijo Pikachu, desobedeciendo a su entrenador y ubicándose frente a él con los bracitos abiertos y frunciendo el ceño.

_Pikachu… que set…. - Se disponía a protestar Ash, pero no pudo completar su frase pues fue interrumpido por el sorpresivo abrazo de la pelirroja que se aferró a sus caderas con fuerza - Misty… tú también… qué están haciendo… deberían escapar… - Dijo el maestro pokemon desesperado y algo acongojado.

_No te voy a dejar aquí… mi amor - Dijo Misty, primero sorprendiéndose ella por sus palabras, sin mencionar al destinatario de estas y en particular su pokemon - Tardamos un buen tiempo en expresar nuestros sentimientos y… no estoy dispuesta a perderte ahora… si mueres yo también lo hago - Agregó la pelirroja que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejar caer algunas lágrimas.

_Gracias por esto… - Dijo Ash sensibilizado por la escena - De acuerdo… saldremos de esto juntos… - Continuó, para observar con una mirada de valentía a su pokemon de espaldas, una vez acompañándolo en las buenas y en las malas, esta vez también su amor le hacía compañía, esto no podía terminar así…

_Pikachu… - Dijeron Ash y Misty al unísono, con un tono de valentía y mucha furia, la ocasión realmente los había superado pero encontraron fuerza en el lazo de amor y amistad que los unía…

_Pi… - Dijo Pikachu con valentía y decisión, contagiado por ese espíritu y con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Tres puntos… ¡Impact Trueno! - Ordenó la pareja que en cuestión de segundos fueron rodeados por la descarga que con toda su fuerza desplegó por el campó alcanzado por un sin fin de truenos y relámpagos que aparecieron como refuerzo para el ataque. Acto seguido, esa zona solo comprendió un gran fulgor amarillo que encerró a la bandada de Speadrrow, Ash, Misty y por supuesto a Pikachu; la escena era impresionante, aquel brillo que asemejaba al sol se reflejaba por las gotas que caían, los truenos, relámpagos y luego una tremenda explosión, cuyo sonido se escuchó hasta en Pueblo Paleta que se hallaba a una distancia pronunciada de aquel lugar.

La Sra. Ketchum junto al profesor Oak, Gary, Jessy, Down, Seylan, May, Richy, Brock, Xavi y Andru buscaba desesperadamente a quienes no desaparecieron desde anoche sin rastro, es decir, estaba bajo conocimiento de todos que la pelirroja y el entrenador se retiraron para descansar y dormir, pero no aparecieron durante la mañana ni la tarde, ya entraba la noche, el crepúsculo empezaba a tomar influencia en el cielo, a pesar de las negras nubes que parecían pintadas e inmóviles a pesar del viento; el estruendo de la explosión, sacudió el pecho maternal que ya mostraba preocupación por su hijo, su Pokémon su potencial novia, pues tomando beneficio de su sexto sentido de madre, sabía con seguridad que aquel corazón que latió nueve meses en su vientre se hallaba a cercanías de aquel horrible sonido. Todos los entrenadores que acompañaban a la inquieta madre invocaron a sus Pokémon, aquellos que les ayudarían a llegar con más velocidad al punto donde se supone tuvo lugar aquella colisión; algunos como Onix, Gyarados, y otros fueron los que transportaron a todos los que irían buscando a Ash y Misty, sin mencionar a Charizard, Pidggeot, Heracross y todos aquellos que pertenecían al flamante Maestro Pokémon, también mostraron su inquietud y amplia preocupación por la integridad de este; pronto así, una gran comitiva se dirigía a las afueras de Pueblo Paleta, dejando atrás por seguridad a una madre que apretaba sus puños cerrados por su pecho, haciendo perder su mirada en el horizonte, junto a un Mr. May que compartía la condición de su dueña.

Ash de nuevo yacía inmóvil acostado esta vez con boca para arriba, la tormenta en esa zona ya había cesado, la mayor parte del temporal se dirigía a Pueblo Paleta, pero el peor factor de este había golpeado y caído con fuerza sobre al entrenador, a Misty que quedó a unos diez metros del primero y Pikachu también aterrizó a una distancia cercana de la Sirena Pokémon; los Speadrrow en parte fueron electrocutados, otros salieron espantados pero todo había sido un éxito; Ash, Misty y Pikachu estarían bien, solo les afectó el golpe en la caída y el cansancio de todo el trajín que llevaban encima. La primera en despertarse fue Misty que encontró más cerca a Pikachu que luego de algunas sacudidas reaccionó y se alegró de ver a quien sería su dueña indirectamente, más tarde empezaron la búsqueda del Maestro Pokémon que tardó más tiempo en ser hallado.

Los momentos siguientes fueron bastante tranquilos, los tres caminaban sin decir nada, las palabras sobraban, pero si unas que otras se miradas se cruzaban, algunos rubores en las mejillas también se hacían lugar, sonrisas y más miradas se podían notar en los semblantes de Ash y Misty, que no podían quizás hablar por el cansancio pues en los momentos de desesperación ya se habían dicho todo lo que debían… el amor se respiraba entre ellos, por supuesto Pikachu era alguien que en cualquier otra situación estaría de sobre, pero en este caso se sentía alguien bastante especial y partícipe, estaba muy contento por los dos pero no entendía por qué no decían nada, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que atacarlos para que reaccionaran, este bajó del hombro del muchacho para ubicarse frente a la flamante pareja.

_Pika… Pika… Pika… ¡Chu….! - Dijo el Pokémon eléctrico soltando una descarga sobre sus amigos que no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar y no sabría decirle si por impulso o por acto reflejo, la pelirroja y el muchacho se abrazaron gritando hasta caer acostados en el suelo, siempre abrazados - Pikapi, Pikachu, pika, pika… pika pikaaa - Dijo el ratón amarillo con mucha alegría como si les hubiera regalado algo de mucho valor a sus acompañantes que aún se encontraban paralizados por la descarga, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse al notar que se tenían el uno al otro muy cerca… demasiado cerca, quizás era el momento de dejar algunos puntos en claro.

_Te… tengo al que decirte Misty… - Soltó finalmente el entrenador, que con sus pocas palabras hizo encender el brillo en los ojos de quien aún tenía abrazada.

_De… De qué se trata Ash… - Contestó Misty, teniendo una vaga idea de lo que se trataba, pero vosotros entenderán que todo corre por cuenta del caballero en ciertas circunstancias; entre ambos se hizo eco un desesperante silencio, uno que solo dejaba escuchar a la tenue brisa que ahora volvía a acariciar el horizonte terrenal, mientras que otras caprichosas nubes se permanecían en el cielo.

_No… no… no es nada… te lo diré más … tar…. - Dudo por un momento el maestro Pokémon, pero no terminó su frase para posponer el momento crucial, pues escuchó como su Pikachu se disponía a proporcionarle otra descarga si vacilaba, por lo visto su compañero de aventuras tomó conciencia que lo que iba a decirle a la pelirroja era tan importante, interrumpido y pospuesto durante mucho tiempo, ya era hora que eso terminara y más tomando en cuenta lo que ocurrió la noche anterior con ellos. Sin lugar a dudas, se lo agradecería más tarde - Qui… quiero decir es… - Era aún más difícil retomar la decisión y firmeza, luego de su fugaz duda. Todo mientras que la Líder del Gimnasio Acuático aguardaba paciente en silencio, brindándole toda su atención al muchacho. - Te amo Misty… Quieres ser mi novia… Eres muy especial para mi… Por favor dame la alegría de ser mi novia… - Soltó de súbito Ash, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si le eso le proporcionara más decisión; quien ahora debía soltar alguna palabra era la "dueña de la bicicleta" realmente ahora que lo pensaba, era bicicleta fue lo que inició todo y ahora estaba quizás en medio del momento más importante de su vida, pero se anticiparon a ella algunas lágrimas… - Qué pasa Misty… dije algo malo… - Se preocupó el Maestro Pokémon, viendo como algunas gotas rodaban por la mejilla de su amada.

_Cállate… - Dijo Misty, asustando a un Ash que ya pensó haber metido la pata en su declaración - … Cuánto tiempo esperé para este momento Ash… Mi amor… claro que quiero… es más lo deseo… acepto ser tu novia… - Continuó y finalizó finalmente… para luego soltar otras nuevas lágrimas y abrazar a su flamante novio, quien luego de esto aprovechó para besarla.

_Pikapi, Pipipi, Pikachu - Dijo el Pokémon que fue testigo de todo, con mucha felicidad por su entrenador, compañero y amigo, y por quién sería indirectamente su dueña ahora.

_ ¿Interrumpo? - Dijo una voz desde las espaldas de Pikachu, todos voltearon y se encontraron con Broock - Bueno, creo que puede decirse que están bien… ¿No es cierto? - Agregó con picardía, formando rubores en los semblantes de sus amigos.

_Vaya, creo que la tormenta pasó a segunda plano… - Dijo Gary asomándose, pues era la altura en que Ash y Misty no dejaban de abrazarse.

Todos volvieron a Pueblo Paleta, debo agregar que Charizard al llegar a la escena bañó con un lanza llamas no solamente a Ash sino también a Misty, obviamente no les provocó daño, era más bien como una especie de felicitación. El regreso fue muy animado entre risas, anécdotas con respecto a la flamante pareja… Todo siempre tan embarazoso para Ash y Misty… Pero lo que importaba ahora es que estaban juntos y se amaban y cualquier aventura que iniciase… lo encararían juntos.

**Hasta aquí llega este fic, es decir si me lo solicitan y están de acuerdo conmigo, este tendrá muchos capítulos en adelante… Depende de la cantidad de comentarios que me dejen por favor. Espero les haya gustado, ojalá me dejen continuar con esta historia, pues tiene una que otra sorpresa. No olviden podemos encontraron aquí, en facebook y twitter. Muchas Gracias**


	2. Dos buenas noticias

Era una mañana bastante tranquila en Pueblo Paleta, todo había experimentado una vuelta de 360º. Ash y Misty se comprometieron oficialmente y ya estaba disfrutando de su noviazgo desde hace ya varios meses… El entrenador declaró por terminada sus vacaciones y convocó a todos su Pokémon para reanudar los entrenamientos, pero aún no veía la necesidad de emprender un nuevo viaje, no sabía por qué sentía la necesidad de quedarse más tiempo, pero no para descansar, algo importante sin lugar a dudas pasaría dentro de poco, porque o sino se vería en la acelerada necesidad de aventurarse nuevamente…

Junto con el profesor Oak y Gari, Ash organizó una Jornada Pokemon para principiantes, es decir, era una cuestión de preparamiento básico para que aquellos entrenadores que recién comenzaban. La jornada consistía en cursos intensivos de maneras de viajar con los Pokemon, que implica el entrenarlos, cómo conocer a los que captures, que características físicas y sicológicas tiene cada uno en cada fase de su evolución, donde claramente para este punto el Maestro Pokémon mencionaba como ejemplo sus primeras vivencias con su Charmander, luego evolucionado en un rebelde Charmeleon y por último en un prepotente y obstinado Charizard que con el tiempo fueron aprendiendo a comprenderse y respetarse mutuamente, también sus pequeños incidentes con su Pikachu, tan solo al principio de su viaje, pero en la actualidad el ejemplo estaba a la vista, el ratón eléctrico y el entrenador se valoraban mucho y se declaraban muy buenos amigos; luego de los cursos también se practicaron simulaciones de batallas Pokémon mediante cabinas de realidad virtual que recreaban a la perfección lo experimentado dentro de una Batalla Pokémon; más tarde, en una mesa se ubicaron numerosos cinturones cada una con seis pokebolas que los participantes deberían escoger y luego desenvolverse en duelos sin saber qué Pokémon les tocara, de esa manera, aprenderían cómo manejarse eficazmente con las diferentes variedades; está de más decir que mencionado emprendimiento fue todo un éxito no solamente contando con potenciales entrenadores locales de Pueblo Paleta sino también de otros lugares; todo esto sin mencionar que contaba con los servicios del Hospital Pokémon de Ciudad Verde bajo la coordinación de la Enfermera Joy junto con el resguardo y seguridad de la Oficial Jenny.

La pelirroja sin embargo estudiaba la posibilidad de mudarse a Pueblo Paleta, es decir, sus hermanas calificaban de apresurada su intención de hacerlo, pues era verdad que Misty conocía desde hace mucho tiempo a Ash y que en sus viajes ya habían compartido mucho y en cuestiones de convivencia no tendrían ningún problema, pero aún así, consideraban que quizás era cuestión de tiempo, pues es un paso gigantesco y de bastante magnitud el hecho de ir a ocupar la casa y la cama de un varón. Ya hacía tiempo que ambos mantenían esa relación y seguramente que ya habían experimentado todo, si ustedes me entienden… Incluso habían rozado el tema del matrimonio algunas veces… aunque últimamente más frecuentemente; además la Sra. Ketchum adoraba en sobremanera a su nuera y no habría ningún problema, todo era cuestión de tradiciones que siempre se acostumbran mantener en las buenas familias. Los dos ya eran grandes, tenían veintiséis años por lo que bien no sería mal visto que aceleraran el paso, puesto que ambos hace tiempo se conocen y que ambos se enamoraran no fue sorpresa para quienes los conocen de cerca, más bien era cuestión de tiempo, una tormenta y un ataque de una bandada de Speadrrow.

Ash y Misty no dieron a conocer inmediatamente lo que se refiere a su relación y compromiso, por lo que pasaron algunos meses para que alguno se entere y haga correr la voz, es más, en todas las ciudades y últimamente también en Pueblo Paleta siempre merodean los paparazzis y en varias oportunidades se había visto a los citados juntos razón por la cual los rumores y comentarios no se hicieron esperar… Múltiples medios de comunicación se hicieron eco de la última noticia, el último campeón de la Liga Asiática y la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste se comprometieron formalmente y cada uno de ellos acercó uno de sus móviles para obtener una exclusiva de uno de los dos; Pueblo Paleta y Ciudad Celeste conoció de mucho movimiento y conmoción, los fanáticos tanto de la pelirroja como del entrenador se veían muy emocionados y felices por la noticia. Las redes sociales estaban que explotaban por las menciones que se referían a la flamante y reciente pareja. Misty y Ash se vieron obligados a brindar una entrevista aceptando una invitación que se les había acercado para participar de un programa de televisión.

**Cómo están, es un gusto saludarlos nuevamente con la entrega de un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Les solicito me disculpen por la tardanza pero como había puesto en mi biografía he estado en los exámenes finales de la universidad, junto con las actualizaciones de mis otras historias tarde en hacer lo mismo con esta; pero al fin pude terminar y les entregó el 2do capítulo de Pokémon UNA.**

**Observación: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Lo que considero de mi entera propiedad es esta historia y cualquier personaje que sea ajena a citada serie. Muchas Gracias.**

_Cómo están muchas gracias por acompañarnos en una emisión más de "Espectáculo Pokémon". Hoy hablaremos y conoceremos más de la pareja del momento… Todos… absolutamente todos hablan de ellos… ¿De quiénes hablo? nada más y nada menos que de Ash Ketchum, el Maestro Pokémon último campeón de La Liga Asiática de Pueblo Paleta y… la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste… Misty Satoshy, que de la noche a la mañana decidieron formalizar su relación… Y con quién mejor hablar de este asunto si no es con los protagonistas de esta noticia que nos alegra… el amor brinda felicidad… Quiero decir que el mismo Ash y la mismísima Misty nos acompañarán esta tarde para hablar de su relación, sus logros, sus proyectos, sus planes juntos… Soy Carolina Herralgo. Por favor acompáñennos en estar hermosa tarde para pasarla de lo mejor._

"Espectáculo Pokémon" era un programa de entretenimiento que pasaba por las tardes y trataba todo lo referente a los famosos Pokemon, los escándalos amorosos de uno u otro, los resultados de las investigaciones arqueológicas Pokémon, resultados y backstage de los festivales, festividades de pueblo, etc. Cómo la presentadora dijo Ash y Misty aceptaron la invitación a ser partícipes de ese programa no para tener fama, pues ya lo tenían, ambos gozaban de gran popularidad, prestigio y por sobre todo respeto bien ganado producto de sus numerosos viajes y participaciones en diferentes eventos; lo hacían más bien para aclarar todos los detalles para que no se levanten rumores ni comentarios fuera de lugar que siempre quería suceder y darse lugar en donde no lo fuere. Por otro lado, las múltiples y diferentes redes sociales enseguida se hicieron cargo de hacer correr la voz, para que todos los fanáticos de esta amada pareja Pokémon supiera de la presencia de la misma en aquel programa.

El programa salía al aire a las cuatro de la tarde, a partir del mediodía el canal que se hallaba en Ciudad Verde una concurrencia masiva se hizo cita frente a las instalaciones de acceso para presenciar la emisión de ese día; mucha emoción y euforia se veía reflejada en los fanáticos que esperaban que llegue la hora, de saber sobre lo que había pasado con estos dos chicos que siempre gozaban en sus discusiones y desacuerdos y por esas vueltas de la vida, terminaron enamorándose… Todo esto era nuevo para los dos, es decir, Ash y Misty en toda su carrera como entrenadores nunca habían visto tanto seguimiento en sus personas, si el conocían de la existencia de muchos fanáticos que coreaban sus nombres en las diferentes Ligas en las que participaban pero nunca habían sido protagonistas de ninguna polémica, y dada está oportunidad no quisieron desaprovechar para poner todo en orden y en claro todo.

**"ESPECTACULO POKEMON" IN LIVE.**

_Finalmente el momento que estábamos esperando… - Dijo Carolina Herralgo, conductora del programa, una de las presentadoras más respetadas dentro de la televisión Pokémon - … Es un placer presentarlos… nunca me los había cruzado, pero antes del programa compartí con ellos en los camerinos y puedo decir que son dos amores… son simpáticos y divinísimos… - Halagó la mujer a sus dos invitados, despertando el deleite y produciendo la primera ola de aplausos de parte del público presencial - Con ustedes… Ella una hermosa Líder de Gimnasio de la maravillosa Ciudad Celeste… y él último Campéon de la Liga Asiática… Flamante Maestro Pokémon… oriundo de Pueblo Paleta… Misty Satoshy, Ash Ketchum… y cómo olvidar al leal, amistoso y cariñoso Pikachu… ! - Anunció la conductora a los enamorados y al Pokémon eléctrico, que desde el fondo de la escenografía que comprendía una puerta de dos hojas que se habrían automáticamente y una escalera que descendía rumbo al centro del estudio, aparecieron tomados de la mano con dos grandes sonrisas y muy elegantes, saludando agitando las manos entre la puerta y la escalera a todos los fanáticos que se pusieron de pie, con carteles, aplausos, gritos y vitoreos a las estrellas y pareja del momento, para luego recorrer el trayecto para terminar al costado de la presentadora que los saludó muy afectuosamente - … Hola… de nuevo… - Mencionó Carolina bromeando un poco para romper el hielo, distender y animar a sus invitados que por lo que parecía debutaban en televisión.

_Hola… ¡Cómo están! - Dijo Misty saludando de nuevo al público que no tardó en responderle.

_Gracias por tanto animo… - Dijo Ash que también recibió una larga ola de aplausos que tardó en guardar silencio.

_Qué entusiasmo… - Se sorprendió la conductora - … Sin duda ustedes lograron ganarse el cariño de la mayoría, para no decir todos los aficionados Pokémon… - Opinó Carolina a la pareja, luego se empezó a oír un nuevo coro y cántico de parte de la tribuna…

_Pikachu, Pikachu, Pikachu, Pikachu, Pikachu… - Se oyó decir, siendo respondidos por el ratón eléctrico agitando los bracitos.

_Pika…pi…. Pika… Pika… Pikachu... - Respondió Pikachu con entusiasmo, para recibir un vigoroso aplauso de todos en el set.

_ ¿Yo qué puedo decir? - Dijo Misty, quien pretendía responder a la conductora - … Siempre damos lo mejor en todos nuestros proyectos y nos de mucho gusto que a mucha gente les guste nuestros trabajo, que es producto del esfuerzo y sacrificio… - Agregó, agradeciendo a todos sus seguidores.

_Si… es verdad, no es fácil viajar desde tan joven, hay muchos peligros y solamente cuentas con tu Pokémon compañero y uno mismo, pero también conoces a muchas personas maravillosas, visitas lugares espectaculares, haces nuevos amigos ya sean entrenadores, líderes de gimnasio, conocedores, investigadores y Pokémon que vas capturando y ayudando en el camino… - Comentó Ash, algo emocionado - … Yo… quiero agradecer en sobremanera a todos… a todos quienes me vienen siguiendo desde el principio y les gusta lo que hago desde La Liga Pokémon… La Liga Naranja… en verdad Muchas Gracias… - Dijo, con ojos vidriosos y una gran sonrisa que motivó nuevamente al aplauso, incluso de parte de la conductora.

_A mi me toca agradecerles a ustedes por venir… ya lo había hecho en los camerinos, pero quiero también decirles aquí delante de todos que valoro mucho el hecho que hayan aceptado la invitación para venir - Dijo la conductora, dirigiéndose a sus invitados, mientras que aún estaban parados en medio del estudio - Y… supongo que saben el porqué queremos que estén aquí… - Agregó la conductora, de manera pícara; la pareja solo se limitó a sonreír sin negar ni confirmar nada - …¿Les parece sentarnos para hablar más cómodamente? - Continuó Carolina invitando a los sillones a Misty y Ash que aceptaron dirigiéndose al sitio citado - … Yo… quiero preguntarles algo particular… ¿Cómo se sienten? Pues lo habrán notado… todos hablan de ustedes, qué les hace sentir esa fama tan de repente…. - Quiso saber la conductora.

_Ha producido un cambio muy grande… pues… no estábamos acostumbrados a tanta atención, es decir, de mi parte siempre había tenido cierta popularidad por mis participaciones en los Teatros Acuáticos del Gimnasio Celeste… pero esto en particular no lo había sentido tanto… - Confesó Misty que vestía una linda blusa rosa, un saco blanco, con un pantalón negro con botas negras, con su peinado suelto y una vincha rosada.

_En Pueblo Paleta nunca se había visto tanto movimiento ya sea de paparazzis, como de medios de comunicación, fue todo un revuelo en estos últimos tiempos. Yo me había acostumbrado a tener contacto con la gente en los estadios, en las Ligas en las que participaba, pero últimamente hay cada vez más gente que saluda, pide autógrafos, fotos conmigo y Pikachu y más, fue un cambio realmente rotundo y se siente muy bien - Hizo lo propio Ash que lucía un saco negro, una camisa blanca, una pañoleta roja, pantalón de vestir negro y relucientes zapatos del mismo color.

_Pues es una fama muy merecida de parte de ambos… - Opinó la conductora, que les estaba empezando a tomar cariño a los dos entrenadores que mostraban mucha sencillez y humildad -… Ahora díganme… la pregunta candente… - Practicó un prefacio Carolina a los invitados que tenían a Pikachu entre ellos, el Pokémon, elegantemente lucía un mini saco negro y un moño rojo con un sombrerito de copa que optó dejarlo en el camerino - … Son novios… ¿o no? - Pronunció la pregunta del millón la presentadora; el estudio se llenó de silencio, absolutamente nada debía interferir la audición a la hora de escuchar la respuesta.

_… Si… - Dijeron ambos al unísono, oyendo inmediatamente el aplauso y la emoción de todos los fanáticos.

_… Díganme… ¿Cómo pasó?… La gente quiere saber… Porque tengo entendido que ustedes se separaron un tiempo por diferentes proyectos… - Opinó la conductora.

_Si es verdad… yo sentía la necesidad de volver a Ciudad Celeste y hacerme cargo del Gimnasio por un tiempo… Y Ash tuvo que volver a Pueblo Paleta… más tarde me enteré que él emprendió un nuevo viaje… me hubiera gustado acompañarlo pero yo aún tenía que aprender con respecto al gimnasio, la organización artística y Escuelas de Entrenamiento Pokémon Acuático Básico y eso demandaba mucho tiempo para mi al principio, ahora gracias a Dios puedo decir que eso ya no es mucho problema y tengo más tiempo para mi… - Decía Misty, con una sonrisa, cuando por fin obtuvo de nuevo su bicicleta…

_Y tiempo para él… - Agregó la conductora, queriendo interactuar con la pelirroja completando de alguna manera su frase, obteniendo como respuesta una que otra risa y aplausos de parte del público con su comentario; ambas mujeres rieron por ello, ante un leve sonrojo de parte del entrenador… - Y tú Ash? Cuéntame por favor cómo te sentiste cuando tuvieron que separarse… - Siguió la conductora, queriendo saber más del asunto en cuestión.

_Pues… cómo dice Misty, los dos veníamos de un largo viaje juntos, un desafío terminaba en esa época y yo tenía que volver a ver a mi mamá, a mis amigos, a mis Pokémon… y también Broock que nos acompañaba en ese entonces también su sendero personal lo dirigía a otra parte y… nos llevó a separarnos… prometiendo volver a vernos muy pronto, pues durante los viajes, las aventuras y muchas situaciones fuimos construyendo un lapso de amistad muy importante - Respondió Ash, ante la aprobación de Pikachu y el aplauso de todos.

_ ¿Y luego qué pasó?… Ese desafío terminó y por qué viajaste sin avisar nada a nadie… - Indagaba la conductora, abriendo las palmas hacia sus costados.

_Y un dicho dice… "Cuando termina un desafío…. inmediatamente inicia otro"… Fue justamente eso lo que me llevó a decidir de repente y sin dudar el volver a emprender un nuevo viaje… sin la posibilidad de notificar a Misty, pero conociendo a nuevos amigos como May y su hermanito que recién iniciaban en sus respectivos proyectos empezando ambos a acompañarnos a Pikachu y a mi… más tarde conocimos a Dawn, Cylan, Iris, Andru y Xavique hoy en día podemos considerar grandes amigos… - Respondió Ash, narrando de manera simplificada todo lo que había acontecido desde hace ya años.

_Ya veo… todo esto es muy interesante y es admirable como sin dudar te decides a aventurarte hasta conseguir lo que deseas… Dime Misty… fue difícil saber a Ash lejos de ti y… en compañía de otras chicas? es decir en algún momento sentías celos? - Tiraba preguntas picantes la conductora, queriendo sacar de a poco mucha información con respecto a la previa de la relación de la Sirena y el Maestro.

_Pues… en realidad yo sabía que no podía hacer nada contra el hecho de tenerlo lejos de mi, Ash siempre demostró ser un hombre valiente, emprendedor y aventurero por lo que retenerlo no valía la pena… No me quedaba más que apoyarlo y desearle lo mejor en todo lo que haga y esperar a que regrese… y siendo sincera… si, en algunas ocasiones se puede decir que sentí celos… pero no se lo decía a nadie… - Respondió Misty, con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, contagiando tal estado en su prometido, ante la sonrisa pícara de Pikachu.

_ ¿Por qué no? - Quiso saber Carolina ante lo mencionado por la pelirroja…

_Pues… debo admitir que en ocasiones soy muy testaruda y orgullosa, al igual que Ash, al principio no sabía qué era aquel sentimiento que me hacía hervir la sangre… al verlo con May, Dawn, Iris y Andruque debo aclarar son amigas en la actualidad, pero en los últimos tiempos al tener consciencia que eran celos no lo quería admitir y decirlo a alguien sería como dar por hecho que yo… - Decía Misty, que no pudo terminar su respuesta por tener un poco de vergüenza, pero todo el público, Pikachu y la conductora sabían como concluirla.

_Darías por hecho que estabas enamorada de él?… - Lo dijo, la conductora se jugó en completar la frase de la Líder de Gimnasio, que no supo más que aprobarlo con un movimiento de cabeza de arriba hacia abajo; tal gesto produjo ternura en el público, en los televidentes y en la propia presentadora que se sumó a los cálidos aplausos para la pareja, que no mostraba nada fingido en cuanto a lo que decían - … Dime Ash algo… ¿Cómo se enamoraron? - Había llegado una de las preguntas candentes de parte de la entrevistadora.

_Pues… - Dijo Ash, dudando un poco y mirando a su novia que le mostraba el mismo semblante, era difícil decir el momento exacto en el cual se pudiera mencionar que concretamente ellos dos estaban enamorados, pues arrastraban una que otra chispa hace ya mucho tiempo - … No sabría decirle Sra. Carolina… yo… - Decía Ash pero fue fugazmente interrumpido por la conductora.

_Carolina por favor Ash - Le solicitó la conductora, que ya tenía sus años es verdad pero demostraba una figura y elegancia admirable y envidiable para cualquiera, sin mencionar su personalidad, estilo y popularidad, ni qué decir fama.

_Carolina… - Dijo Ash, dando el gusto a su entrevistadora - … Misty y yo viajamos durante mucho tiempo… como dijo ella, hubo un tiempo seguramente en el cual ni siquiera sabíamos qué era lo que sentíamos, quizás lo expresábamos en nuestras discusiones y peleas pero yo siempre he tildado a Misty como una mujer muy capaz, valiente, buena compañera y muchas otras virtudes también… - Terminó diciendo muy sinceramente el entrenador de Pikachu que estaba cómodamente sentado en el sillón del set, ante de derrite de todo el público que escuchó la respuesta.

_¿Y tú Misty? ¿Sabrías decirme cuándo empezaron a enamorarse? - Dirigió Carolina la misma pregunta para la pelirroja, pero no en cuestión de redundancia sino para buscar una respuesta similar a la de Ash.

_No… Es extraño… Pues… ¿También puedo llamarle por su nombre? - Preguntó Misty, tratando de no faltar el respeto a la conductora.

_Si… por favor… - Respondió Carolina regalándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

_Gracias… Carolina es extraño pues nunca supimos expresar muestras de afecto, es decir, como te dije los dos somos tercos y orgullosos, nunca supimos ceder nada… eso nos llevaba a discutir muy frecuentemente… y no nos gustaba que nadie se metiera… Era nuestra forma de decirnos que nos queríamos sin darnos cuenta de ellos… - Respondió Misty, dando como siempre una visión bastante clara del asunto y la situación.

_¿Discutían? ¿Y por qué discutían? - Mostró curiosidad la conductora. Ash y Misty se observaron y rieron entre ellos… La historia les decía que todos los temas que los llevó a discutir alguna vez…

_Estupideces… - Dijeron los dos al unísono, sorprendiendo a la conductora.

_Pika… Pika. Pika… - Dijo Pikachu como opinando de alguna manera.

_ ¿Es eso cierto Pikachu? - Se dirigió la conductora al Pokemon.

_Pika Pika Pikapi… - Respondió el Pokemón confirmando con un movimiento su cabecita…

_Y lo más cómico de alguna manera es que lo seguimos haciendo… - Dijo Ash, aportando un dato muy relevante.

_Entonces no hay duda que ustedes son tal para cual… - Concluyó Carolina, moción con la cual Pikachu también estuvo de acuerdo, produciendo una nueva ola de risa en todos los presentes… - … Y díganme… en una batalla el uno contra el otro… ¿Quien gana? - Soltó una pregunta Carolina, una que llevó a sujetarse la cabeza al pobre Pikachu.

_Yo obviamente… - Dijo Misty cruzando los brazos… Mientras que al mismo tiempo...

_Por supuesto que gano yo… - Dijo Ash, habiendo escuchado lo que dijo su prometida, toda mirada romántica quedó de lado, al igual que la ternura y la dulzura… Los entrenadores se miraban con desafío.

_Oh… oh… - Dijo la conductor, que obviamente hizo una pregunta que no debía.

_Todo iba tan bien… Para qué pregunto eso? - Dijo Broock, que lo miraba por la televisión y lo peor, no había nadie para mediar entre esos dos en ese lugar, el pobre Pikachu haría el intento pero no sería suficiente.

_Carolina tiene razón… esos dos son… el uno para el otro - Opinó el Profesor Oak desde Pueblo Paleta, que se hallaba en compañía de la Sra. Ketchum, Gari y Mr. May.

_Si… ellos dos no paran de desafiarse… pero al mismo tiempo demuestran mucho afecto entre ellos… - Dijo Gari que mostraba extrañeza por el singular comportamiento del Maestro Pokemon y la Líder de Gimnasio.

_Ellos soy tan románticos… - Dijo de repente la Sra. Ketchum, siendo observada acto seguido por todos con una gota de sudor.

_May… May… - Aportó Mr. May con una gran sonrisa. Ash y Misty seguían observándose mutuamente como queriendo demostrar el uno al otro sus respectivas habilidades en la batalla ante el asombro y empuje de todos sus fanáticos.

_Bueno… Sigan acompañándonos… En el próximo bloque iremos conociendo y compartiendo más con Ash y Misty… La pareja del momento… ya volvemos después de estos avisos comerciales… - Anunció Carolina, ante el aplauso y euforia de todos los presentes.

**"ESPECTACULO POKEMON" PAUSE.**

Entre los camerinos, específicamente en el de Ash estaba un pequeño objeto, guardado en una bolsita azul marino, cuya boca estaba cerrada con una cinta roja liada… Esto llamó la atención de cierto trío que rondaba con sigilo para ver que podía llevarse.

_Miren… ¿Qué es eso? - Dijo una mujer de largos cabellos, a sus dos compañeros que dirigieron sus miradas al objeto que se hallaba sobre la mesa de ese pequeño compartimiento.

_No lo sé… debe ser una pokebola… - Opinó el muchacho susurrando.

_Si… seguramente ese mocoso… bueno ya no es tan mocoso… pero seguro capturó un pokemon poderoso y pretende presentarlo en televisión… - Opinó un tercer integrante.

_Debemos llevárnoslo… - Dijo la mujer, tomando el objeto de súbito y dando una señal a sus dos compañeros para huir del lugar. No contaron con cruzarse con Pikachu que volvía al camerino para saborear unos bocadillos que allí se hallaban, el mismo quien no se contentó con la presencia de este trío.

_Miren… es Pikachu… - Dijo uno de ellos, que sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo para perder, debían huir, porque tarde o temprano el personal de seguridad los encontraría.

_ ¿Qué pasa Pikachu? - Dijo Ash que se separó un momento de su prometida y competidora para buscar a su pokémon, compañero y amigo, pero tampoco le dio mucho gusto toparse con los tres personajes que tenían en sus manos esa bolsita - … Diablos… ustedes aquí? - Mencionó Ash, que todavía no había visto la bolsita en las manos de este trío.

_Claro que si… - Dijo la mujer, sonriendo con malicia… - …Para proteger al mundo de la devastación… - Empezó a recitar la mujer de largos cabellos rojos, vestimenta negra y una enorme "R" en el pecho.

_Y vaciar mi casa de ese inmundo… olor… - Siguió irrelevantemente el hombre que acompañaba con un elegante peinado.

_Para defender los principios de la verdad y el amor… - Continuó la hermosa y bella mujer.

_Y llevar a Pikachu junto a mi tío Edmundo… - Terminó diciendo el hombre, que por más que se le atendía no lograba dar ningún sentido a sus frases con relación al recitado que se supone era en grupo.

_Jessy… - Dijo la mujer de cabellos rojos presentándose con su nombre dando una voltereta hacia atrás.

_Jam… memeces…. - Dijo el hombre, que daba a entender que se llamaba James y un tratamiento neurológico.

_Y yo el guapo Miau… - Dijo el Pokémon Felino que gozaba del beneficio de comprender y expresarse en el mismo lenguaje humano.

_El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz… - Siguió Jessy con gran entusiasmo.

_Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar… - Proseguía James, ya era más o menos diez minutos de puro recitado.

_Miau… así es… - Terminó diciendo el Pokémon, colocándose junto a sus compañeros en una pose final que fue generosamente admirado y contemplado por unos pacientes Ash y Pikachu.

_Son patéticos… - Dijo el entrenador al trío que orgullosamente sonreían por haber culminado de la mejor forma el recitado de su tradicional frase.

_ ¿Cómo te atreves mocoso? Deberías considerarte afortunado por ser testigo de nuestro gran lema… El lema del Equipo Rocket… - Dijo Jessy frunciendo el ceño y rompiendo el pose final.

_ ¿No se dan cuenta que ese lema ya es estúpido…? - Recalcó Ash que ya tenía en posición de batalla a su Pikachu.

_Pues qué mas da… Ahora no nos importa… Tenemos en nuestras manos a tu Pokémon más poderoso… - Dijo James sonriente, con la bolsita oscura en su mano izquierda…

_ ¿Pokémon más poderoso? - Dijo Ash, observando a su Pikachu que se hallaba igual de confundido…

_Pero no te preocupes Bobo… - Dijo Jessy con una sonrisa maliciosa y un extraño objeto en sus dos manos - …No nos olvidamos de "nuestro valioso Pikachu"… - Agregó accionando un mecanismo de ese extraño objeto, que consistía la extensión de un brazo metálico a gran velocidad y elasticidad con una aliación a prueba de electricidad que sujetó férreamente al Pokémon que se hallaba al costado del Maestro Pokémon, llevándolo en contra de su voluntad junto al Equipo Rocket que tenía preparado un contenedor a prueba de corrientes eléctricas también… Está de más decir que el propio entrenador se sorprendió con la velocidad que se llevaba a cabo el secuestro de su Pokémon…

_ ¡Pikachu! ¿De qué pokémon poderoso hablan? - Indagó Ash que no entendía lo que el trío estaba llevando a cabo.

_Me refiero a la pokebola que de seguro guardas aquí adentro… - Mostró Jessy la bolsita oscura… mientras que James sostenía el contenedor que servía de prisión del pequeño Pikachu. Dicho esto el problemático trío se dio a la fuga dando la espalda al entrenador que no dudó en seguirlos.

_¡Pikapi! - Se quejó Pikachu, dando un grito de auxilio a su entrenador y amigo.

_Devuélvanme a Pikachu… - Dijo Ash, estando por lo menos a cuatro metros de la huída del Equipo Rocket, que ya perdía audición de lo que decía el prometido de la pelirroja. Se llegó al exterior, fuera de las instalaciones del canal de televisión donde se hallaba aguardando el globo aerostático, más al fondo de aquel predio se podía ver a los guardias de seguridad en el suelo, inconscientes o sedados seguramente.

Misty se había preocupado por la tardanza de Ash, por lo que fue a buscarlo a los camerinos pero de a poco, muy lentamente, apoyando sus manos en las paredes a la par que avanzaba. Carolina que ya se dirigía nuevamente al set para seguir con el programa se topó con ella en uno de los pasillos, la conductora en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a los dos entrenadores les había caído muy bien y realmente sentía mucho interés en compartir con ellos; sentía que algo no andaba bien, la pelirroja estaba sintiendo algo de desesperación, tenía que saber qué era lo que estaba pasando cuando de repente la conductora y la entrenadora acuática sintieron una explosión…

_Charizard… Lanza llamas al globo… Ahora… - Ordenó Ash a su pokémon tipo fuego que estaban entre sus pokebolas de su cinturón. El ataque fue el que provocó una explosión, deteniendo a los villanos en el predio del canal; Pikachu también se vio disparado en el aire a causa del impacto - Charizard vuela y salva a Pikachu… - Agregó el Maestro Pokémon, acto seguido el dragón con una flama ardiente en su cola salvó a su colega eléctrico que en pleno aire logró recuperar la bolsita oscura de su entrenador.

_Mamor… Recupera a Pikachu - Ordenó Jessy al Pokémon al cual invocó desde su pokebola. Al aparecer en el campo de batalla… El maestro Pokémon quedó sorprendido.

_ ¿Quién es ese Pokémon? ¿De dónde es? - Preguntó a su Pokedex que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo, pero en esta ocasión contaba con una nueva, actualizada y con más aplicaciones para el servicio del entrenador, el mismo era táctil y de color negro con claros grises, cuyo lector dirigido al Pokémon dio en segundos la información detallada de su especie

_Mamor el Pokémon Serpiente Cascabel, sus habilidades principales constan de "mordida venenosa" que tiene la capacidad de dejar a sus víctimas estáticos y débiles demandantes de un urgente tratamiento especial; también "Mirada de Medusa" cuyas víctimas quedan convertidos en piedra y obviamente a merced de un ataque y "melodía de cascabel", que como efecto comprende una melodía que es captada por la audición del oponente pero no desde el pokémon sino desde un radio de dos metros, que distrae al mismo para ser atacado; eso sin mencionar que cuenta con "embestida", "velocidad", sumergirse bajo tierra para proporcionar un golpe efectivo. Oriundo del centro de la Región Suda… - Dijo el aparato, siempre útil para cualquier entrenador y por lo visto para los Maestros Pokémon.

_Vamos Kewi… - Invocó James, cuya pokebola dejó salir a otro Pokémon, uno que por obvias razones era uno tipo roca. Ash apenas viéndolo dirigió el lector del pokedex en su humanidad para aprender conocer más del Pokémon.

_Kewi… El Pokémon Lagartija Rocosa. Kewi con cuerpo de lagartija completamente de piedra vive en las montañas rocosas con altas temperaturas de las selvas de la Región Suda; sus ataques más conocidos son "Lluvia de rocas", "Estaca de Roca", el cuerno que posee en su cráneo puede salir disparada con una punta capaz de penetrar a sus oponentes, "Ambiente de desierto", con las altas temperaturas de su cuerpo, contagia a todo el ambiente hasta crear una superficie con una temperatura estimada desde 45 grados en ascendencia, "Tormenta de Arena" con ayuda del cuerno que posee en su cabeza, dirige la arena de la superficie hacia los aires hasta crear una fiera tormenta - Dijo el Pokedex.

_ ¿Región Suda? - Repitió Ash por un segundo, pero no tendría mucho tiempo para detenerse en sus pensamientos - Rayos… Son Pokémon bastante fuertes - Opinó Ash admirando la fisionomía y características de sus oponentes, mientras que Pikachu y Charizard seguían en el aire.

Los pokémon en cuestión entraron en batalla en pleno predio de ese canal de televisión, Pikachu se acercó unos segundos a Ash para devolverle la bolsa; el programa en el cual Ash y Misty se encontraban participando fue declarado interrumpido por cuestiones técnicas, pero el motivo estaba a la vista, todo un movimiento de seguridad se encargó de resguardar a todo aquel público que fue a presenciar el programa, lejos del punto en donde estalló aquella batalla Pokémon; Misty y Carolina que se hallaban en las instalaciones en la sección de camerinos, entre los pasillos buscaban llegar al campo de batalla por requerimiento de la primera que por alguna razón no podía caminar rápido. Pero pronto, los medios informativos querrían saber qué estaba aconteciendo.

_Mamor… mirada de Meduza… - Ordenó Jessy a la serpiente que se predisponía a cumplir con el requerimiento de su entrenadora.

_Charizard… Pikachu… no lo miren a los ojos… Pikachu haz un Impact Trueno con Mamor y Charizar haz Movimiento Sísmico con Kewi… - Dijo Ash, teniendo en cuenta la información requerida por el Pokedex.

_No tan rápido… - Dijo James habiendo escuchado los planes del Maestro Pokémon - …Kewi… Esquiva a Charizard y "Lluvia de Rocas" contra Pikachu… - Dijo el integrante masculino del Equipo Rocket. Viendo que "La mirada de Medusa" no funcionó la villana pelirroja estudió otros métodos viendo lo que haría el Pokémon de su compañero.

_Mamor… aprovecha que Charizard está distraído y haz Mordida venenosa… - Dijo Jessy.

_Cuidado Charizard… Esquiva a Mamor y Pikachu súbete sobre cada una de esas rocas y vuelve al lomo de Charizard… - Ordenó Ash, debía admitir que no se hallaba preparado para combatir eficientemente con esos Pokémon, unos especímenes con los cuales nunca se había cruzado. A continuación de una manera espectacular Charizard esquivó a Mamor gracias a su agilidad en su vuelo y Pikachu incluso podría decirse estéticamente, subió sobre cada una de las rocas que fueron disparadas en su dirección y obedientemente saltó al lomo del Pokémon dragón - …Charizard… Tres puntos… Lanza Llamas; Pikachu… tres puntos… Impact Trueno… hacia el globo del Equipo Rocket…. Ahora… - Ordenó Ash… habiendo visto que desde el globo del trío criminal se había estado escurriendo un líquido que lo más probable sería inflamable.

Charizard tal como lo había hecho en aquella playa de las Islas Naranja la vez que su propio entrenador le salvó la vida dirigió un poderoso lanza llamas al globo, al igual que Pikachu que quizás igualando el poder contra los Speadrrow hizo lo propio provocando otra terrible explosión, que produjo humareda, polvo y suciedad donde toda visualidad era nula… Segundos más tardes solo se oyó decir… Más bien gritar...

_¡El equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez…! - Lo cual comúnmente significaba que dicho trío no causaría problemas… Todo finalmente había salido bien, de nuevo.

En ese momento Charizard con Pikachu en su lomo pudo aterrizar y no pudo evitar sentirse cansado, por algún motivo, les había forzado la batalla con Mamor y Kewi. Misty por fin llegó al predio siendo testigo de la escena… Ash se ubicaba a su derecha en donde se hallaba cubierto por su saco para que el polvo y la suciedad no lo afectara…

_ ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¡Ash! - Mostró preocupación la pelirroja por su amado, quien por su grito logró ubicarla a escasos metros de la salida de las instalaciones del canal de televisión.

_¡Misty! Ten cuidado que no te afecta todo este polvo… - Recomendó Ash, quien recordó que también debía preocuparse por sus pokemon… - …Charizard… regresa… - Ordenó al pokémon, mientras que hacia mirar el lado frontal de su pokebola al mismo quien se quedó quieto para ser introducido en donde estaría seguro… Por conocidas razones, con Pikachu sería diferentes… - … Pikachu… regresa tu también… huyamos de aquí… - Dijo el entrenador al pokemon quien corrió con cansancio al hombro de su amigo, quien corrió a resguardar a su novia que estaba en compañía de la conductora del programa que fue cancelado.

Se creó un nuevo revuelo en los medios de comunicación, en las redes sociales, en las calles de Ciudad Verde, Ciudad Celeste y ni qué decir en Pueblo Paleta, pues varios informes de noticias ya habían informado parcialmente de un atentado en el canal en donde estaban Pikachu, Ash y Misty; pero nadie sabía en aquel momento si estaban bien o estaban heridos. Los teléfonos del canal sonaban y nadie de producción contestaba, pues todos estaban queriendo saber qué necesitaba Misty para que se sintiera mejor pues no se sentía bien y lo único que quería y pedía era que la dejara a solas con Ash, él único autorizado a quedarse era Pikachu.

_¿Qué te sucede Misty? - Mostraba preocupación el entrenador que se apoyaba de pie en el mostrador del camerino en el cual se encontraban.

_ ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó allí afuera? - Respondió Misty, quien soltaba largos suspiros… los paramédicos del canal dijeron que solo le subió la presión pero paulatinamente iría mejorando.

_El equipo Rocket trató de llevarse a Pikachu y… - Contestó Ash con sinceridad, viendo si aquella bolsita que guardó en bolsillo - … esta bolsita… - Agregó, teniéndolo en la mano.

_ ¿Por qué querían llevárselo? ¿Qué tienes en esa bolsita? - Indagaba la pelirroja, que ya recuperaba su respiración normal.

_El equipo Rocket creyó que había una pokebola con un Pokémon valioso adentro… - Respondió Ash con entera tranquilidad.

_ ¿Y qué es lo que hay adentro Ash? - Mostró curiosidad Misty; una idea fugaz pasó por su cabeza, por un mínimo segundo, pero quería que el propio hombre que tenía en frente se lo dijera, quizás no tenía nada que ver con ese pensamiento.

_Bueno… no creo que deba decirte en tu condición… vayámonos a Pueblo Paleta y te lo diré… - Dijo Ash, mostrando preocupación aún por su novia.

_Ash… - Continuó Misty, algo nerviosa - … Yo tengo algo que decirte… Pensaba hacerlo… en el programa pero… dadas las circunstancias… - Dijo mirando con nerviosismo a su novio.

_ ¿De qué se trata? - Dijo Ash, mostrando curiosidad pero sin construir ni una pálida idea de lo que quizás, la pelirroja quería comentarle. Misty apretó los dientes...

_… Estoy embarazada Ash… Vamos a ser tener un hijo… - Dijo Misty, sin saber si lo dijo de manera acertada o lo dijo muy rápido, se lo diría el entrenador que quedó inmóvil, estático… Pikachu también lo observaba queriendo ver su reacción… - ¿Ash? ¿Ash? - Llamó la pelirroja a su novio que la miraba fijo.

_Me… me… ¿me estás hablando en serio? - Continuó incrédulo el entrenador.

_Si… Ash… Qué… ¿Qué piensas? - Quiso saber la pelirroja quien se mostraba insegura y miedosa.

_ ¿Estás bromeando? Es la mejor noticia que me hayan dado… - Se emocionó Ash, levantándola y dándole algunas vueltas en el aire sorprendiéndola, solo que algunos segundos más tarde la bajó con cuidado - … oh… lo siento… ¿estás bien? ¿no te lastime…? - Preguntó Ash, arrepintiéndose de su reacción.

_No te preocupes… Ash… estoy embarazada no inválida… - Sonrió Misty, al igual que el Pokémon eléctrico que de alguna manera calificaba como tío… - Y… ¿me quieres decir qué tienes allí? - Quiso saber Misty, dando referencia de la cajita.

_Ah… pues… - Respondió Ash, abriendo la bolsa y sacando una cajita negra de su interior, al abrirlo descubrió un anillo… Ya se imaginarán de qué clase... - Misty… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - Hizo la propuesta soñada el muchacho completamente ruborizado.

_Si… claro que si… - Contestó emocionada Misty, quien de nuevo saltó a rodear con sus brazos a su futuro esposo…

_Pikapi… Pikachu… - Opinó Pikachu sonriente. Viendo como sus dos amigos y serían tres compartían su alegría y felicidad…

Desde allí seguramente cambiarían muchos ámbitos en la vida de estos héroes… Pero aún debían enfrentar a todos los que estaban afuera… queriendo saber en qué condición se hallaban.

**Espero que les haya gustado, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor dejen sus comentarios, de verdad son muy importantes para mi, háganme saber su opinión si les gustó o no… Una vez más perdónenme por la tardanza en la actualización de esta historia, espero me sigan acompañando y continúen leyendo mi historia. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos.**


End file.
